


touch me with gentle fingers

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sexual Experimentation, Unintentionally, sex-favourable asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Byleth and Edelgard try something new as they explore the bedroom.





	touch me with gentle fingers

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm ace as hell and it felt like it was finally time to write some explicit ace rep that reflects my experience as an ace person: no sexual attraction, but sex is fun and feels good to do with a loving partner. all you sex-favourable aces out there, i see you ;3 no shade to my sex-repulsed or sex-neutral peeps, y'all deserve your rep too, but i never see asexuality like mine reflected in fic and kinktober feels like a good time to change that.
> 
> stepping off the soapbox, this fic was a request from Rin on the FE3H AUs Discord Server, who wanted m!byleth/edelgard and blow jobs. never written a bj from the receiving pov before, it was a fun challenge!
> 
> day 10 pairing: edelgard/byleth  
day 10 kink: blow job

Byleth liked working his tongue between Edelgard's labia, licking and lapping at her juices of her arousal with a practiced ease. She would take fistfuls of his hair and guide his mouth and the satisfaction he got from her moans and how her hips twitched pooled hot and tight in his belly. Her moans pitched up, _up, **up **_and she came with a shudder. Byleth slowed his pace, licking and kissing her mons and stroking her thighs as she brought them off his shoulders and let them dangle off the edge of the bed.

"Well done," Edelgard said as she caught her breath, pressing her thighs together. Byleth reached down to unbuckle his trousers. His intention was to finish himself now, as long as he was so close and the taste of Edelgard's arousal lingered hot on his tongue. She shifted, rolling onto her belly and facing him. Perhaps she wanted to watch, as she did on occasion, pressing kisses to his face and shoulders.

He was caught off-guard when she kissed his lips and rubbed the tip of his nose with hers. It was such a cute gesture from a woman who didn't usually do things this sweet intentionally. 

"Let me return the favour," she said, setting a hand to the back of his head and pulling him closer. Awkwardly, Byleth stood and crawled onto their bed, a wide thing with a red silk canopy. He flopped onto his side and faced her, examining her face. She was looking thoughtful, her delicate features creased as she considered him.

"You're wearing far too much," she said. Her hands went to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and splaying it open. She pressed him down into the mattress and he sank into it. She straddled his lap. Everything was starting to feel hot and tight and like there was an itch he desperately needed to scratch. 

Their intimacy was still infrequent and centred on Edelgard, though Byleth hardly minded. His heart belonged entirely to her, and his body did not make the demands of hers that he had heard and read about. There was no craving, only the warmth of affection infusing his entire being and the pleasure of being intimate.

But even so, he could feel the pleasure building in his body as Edelgard opened his trousers and felt her explore the outline of his erection underneath. A shiver ran down his spine. He looked up at her face, wrinkled in concentration, the way she had all those years back when she was studying magic and still struggling with it.

"Use your palm, apply a little pressure," Byleth instructed, then choked on a breath when she did just that. She pressed wide circles into his clothed erection and it felt so startlingly good to have a hand that wasn't his own touching him. He cracked his eyes open and his heart was full of joy and affection at the sight of Edelgard's flushed, fascinated expression.

Her slender fingers slid under his undergarment and her fingertips brushed against the head of his cock. It was an abrupt hit of sensation and it was too much, he gasped and flinched away. 

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, sharply pulling her fingers away.

"No, I'm just sensitive there." He reached down and wiggled free of his trousers and undergarments, Edelgard helpfully kneeling over his lap and helping him along. He felt particularly vulnerable like this, but Edelgard was safe. She had pulled back entirely at the mere thought of causing him pain, after all.

He gathered some focus and switched his tone deliberately from a gentle lover to an authoritative professor. 

"The head is too sensitive to be touched directly. You can pull and push the skin on the shaft gently, and when it moves over the head it feels much nicer than direct contact." As he instructed Edelgard wrapped her fingers around the shaft, slowly pressing and shifting her grip. Byleth rolled his shoulders and dug his fingers into the bedsheets. He didn't want to thrust and alarm her, or drive her away with his sudden bout of wantonness. Her hand slid up and down his shaft and he needed to take in a deep, slow breath to keep himself under control.

"Good," he choked out, loosening his grip on the sheets as the shock of being touched faded into something more comfortable. 

"Tell me more," Edelgard said, and Byleth only barely kept his moan caught in his throat. How could she be so intoxicating and overwhelming with only a few soft words? 

For a moment Byleth needed to gather his thoughts. Then he continued, "Under the shaft are the testicles. They are very fragile, but you can touch and stroke them lightly to intensify things." The tips of her delicate fingers followed his guidance and Byleth nearly twisted in the sheets, now consumed with pleasure. He needed to pry open his eyes when Edelgard spoke again, uncertain when he had even shut them.

"And how should I use my mouth?" she asked, bright-eyed and flushed. She was an image to behold, and so for a moment he merely beheld her, staring openly at her perfect pink lips.

"I'm not sure. We will have to experiment — ah! — together," he gasped. And he watched, frozen in awe, as she slowly leaned down and let her tongue peek out between her lips. She licked up the shaft slowly, tormenting him. At the head she turned to look up at him, and Byleth could hardly find the capacity to say, "Like that."

And she continued to lap up along his shaft, her tongue occasionally flicking along the head. One of her hands was delicately holding his member up, making it easier for her to lick and tease. The other was down at his testicles, softly stroking them. Byleth could feel himself getting closer to the edge, being brought there on light touches and hints of tongue.

And then her mouth—! The head of his cock was wrapped in heat and wet, Edelgard's tongue flexing and relaxing against it. Byleth let out a loud moan and when Edelgard started to sink down his shaft and suck the air from her cheeks he couldn't hold back any longer. He came, thrusting up into Edelgard's mouth. She pulled back abruptly, trying to avoid being struck in the back of her throat, and Byleth could see his semen dripping from her mouth and streaking across her face. The sight could have aroused him easily, if he was not already coming. 

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you," Byleth said, fighting the urge to just curl up on his side and pull Edelgard into his arms. She crawled away, towards the wet cloth she kept nearby to wash away her slick. She cleaned her face and spat what was left of his seed into the cloth.

"If you finished, does that mean you liked that?" she asked, but her tone made it clear she already knew the answer. Byleth couldn't help but groan, spent and craving an embrace more than a game. He opened his arms and Edelgard fell into them, smiling.

"This is something I want to explore further," she said, brushing the tip of her nose to his. Byleth huffed a laugh and closed his arms around her, content.


End file.
